


myungyeol - attracted to you

by letfelicitysoar



Series: tsundoku [5]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: myungyeol; kittysoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	myungyeol - attracted to you

The first time it happens is when they’re making out on Sungyeol’s ratty old couch and before he can even properly react to them (he never does by the way, because Sungyeol never does anything properly), Myungsoo’s clamping both his hands over the two fluffy ears that literally _sprouted_  from his head.

"What are those?" He asks, pure curiosity in his voice and Myungsoo visibly turns ten shades redder.

"My ears," he says with a halt in his voice, "They… pop up whenever I’m turned on."

Sungyeol chokes, more so because  _Myungsoo’s_ _turned on_  rather than _Myungsoo has_ _feline ears_

(he doesn’t even register the tail yet).

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me a prompt on my [tumblr](http://owyeol.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 1.) Give me a pairing.  
> 2.) Give me an AU setting.  
> 3.) I will write you a less than 1k drabble.


End file.
